The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of conveyor belt curve, in other words, a curved portion or section of a conveyor belt.
The conveyor belt curve is of the type comprising two rows of rollers or rolls for deflecting an endless conveyor belt or band--hereinafter simply referred to as conveyor belt--, these rows of rolls each composed of a number of substantially cylindrical rolls. The conveyor belt is driven by means of a driven chain through the intermediary of chain fixed-entrainment elements. The chain is guided by guide rails for the upper and lower chain runs, these guide rails determining the curvature of the curved portion or section of the conveyor belt arrangement.
Such type of conveyor belt curve or curved portion has already been developed by the assignee of this application and has been found to be extremely useful in practice, since, particularly owing to the use of cylindrical rolls in place of conical rolls, there is achieved an extremely small deflection radius at the radial innermost location of the conveyor belt curve.